


Gone Fishing

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Hi all. Whist I was trying my level best to avoid working on that round robin, I decided to play a little writing game with my pal Em. The game works like this: I give Em three words, she gives me three and we each have a set amount of time to write a scene incorporating the aforementioned words.That's just about the only rule we follow ... we allow each other to write about any pair that strikes our fancy ... most often we write X Files and Highlander or a crossover between the two. Tonight she gives me these three : Ludicrous, Fishhook and Knife.Well, I just couldn't help it ... I *had* to write the following ... Don't look for a plot, you won't find one! Likewise, no spoilers. Just your basic PWP.





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"What are you gonna do with that knife, Lundy?" LaFiamma's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Levon continued to come toward him carrying the biggest goddamn knife he'd ever seen in his life. "You just stay away from me with that thing, cowboy."

 

"Now just take it easy, Joe," Levon soothed as he moved closer, "I gotta get that fishhook outa your shoulder."

 

"Not with that thing, you aren't." Joe backed away, with increasing speed as Lundy kept approaching him still wielding the knife.

 

Lundy stopped and looked at Joe. He frowned, considering his options. This far out, he really couldn't leave the hook in place for as long as would take to get Joe to a doc. And, he would have to use the knife ... had to cut the damn line that was still attached to the hook. The hook had a barbed end that precluded the possibility of just pulling it back out again. He was gonna hafta push it through, else Joe was gonna be in a world of hurt.

 

"Listen to me, Joe ... I need the knife to cut the line so I can push the hook on through and get it outa your skin."

 

Joe shook his head and backed up a few more steps. "Nope." He turned his head to the side, so that he could keep one eye on Lundy and the knife from hell and still see where he was going. "Not gonna happen, Lundy. Let's just get in your truck and you can take me to the nearest emergency room."

 

"I'm afraid that won't work, Joe. We're a good two hours from the nearest town ... If that hook stays in that long you're gonna be hurtin', boy." Levon was doing his level best to not laugh in the face of Joe's obvious fear, but it was gettin' harder by the minute. The sight was just too ludicrous ... Joey backing up just as fast as he could, half naked, eyes wide with fear and anger. He sighed and advanced a couple more steps. Pretty soon, Joey was gonna land right on his ass in the river that he was backing toward so determinedly. Levon could wait. Soon as Joe went down, he'd have him.

 

"Two hours ain't that far, cowboy."

 

"Joe, I said it was two hours to the nearest *town*. There ain't no guarantee that there'll be a hospital. Might be a doc, might not."

 

Lundy moved up two more steps and Joe stopped trying to watch where he was going, concentrating his full attention on Lundy and the knife.

 

"I gotta get the thing outta you as soon as possible, Joe. Just hold still for a minute and let me ..."

 

*Splash*

 

Levon grinned and jumped on top of the soaked and mighty surprised Italian. He rolled Joe to one side and cut the line with a swift move then threw the knife aside. "There, no more knife. Now just hold still for a second and let me get this damned hook out of you, Joe." Keeping up a constant stream of soothing chatter, Levon grabbed the hook and started pushing it through the skin of Joe's shoulder.

 

"Ow! Dammit, Lundy," Joe squirmed and tried to get away but the Texan had a firm hold on him and his only choice was to hold still or drown. "I'm gonna kill you ... you sonofabitch ... you just wait ... I'm gonna rip your lungs out ..."

 

"There," Lundy said with satisfied air, "all done, Joe." He jumped up and scrambled out of Joe's immediate reach. "You're gonna hafta let me clean it up a little, but," he started backing away from the enraged and very wet man who'd gotten to his feet and was now eyeing Lundy with murder in his expression, "I 'spect that can wait a few minutes ... give you time to calm down ... Aw hell -" And Levon was off and running with Joe in close pursuit.

 

One problem with cowboy boots was that once they got wet, a body couldn't run too well. Unfortunately, Levon remembered this fact only after he'd slipped on a rock and landed flat on his face.

 

"Gotcha," Joe exclaimed as he landed on top of Lundy. "Now ... what was that you were sayin' about me calming down?"

 

"Now, Joe ... just take it easy, boy." Lundy managed to get himself turned over so that he was on his back with Joe looming over him.

 

Grabbing Lundy by his shirtfront, Joe shook him. "Don't you tell me to calm down you bastard ... that *hurt*, goddammit."

 

"I'm sorry, Joe. But, I had to get that thing outta your shoulder, boy."

 

"I told you," shake, "to take me," shake, "to a doctor." Shake ... shake ...shake.

 

Levon began to think his teeth were rattling around in his head, Joe was shaking him so hard. "Joe," he gasped, "please. I said I was sorry."

 

"I'll say you're sorry." Shake. "You're the sorriest sonofabitch I've ever met." Shake.

 

Joe was not calming down and Levon began to wonder if he was gonna hafta hurt the boy. "Goddammit, Joe, cut it out already. I had to get the damned thing and that was the only way I could think of at the time. Get over it!"

 

Joe leaned closer, his teeth bared. "Let me tell you something, cowboy ..."

 

Well, hell. Levon did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He reached up and kissed Joe.

 

"Mmmpf," Joe started to pull away from the kiss but Levon had one hand firmly wrapped around his neck holding him in place. Then ... he suddenly found that he no longer *wanted* to get away. Damn, who'd a though the cowboy had it in him? The man could kiss. Oh boy, could Levon kiss. What he was doing to Joe's mouth should be illegal ... in fact, it probably was illegal in most parts of the world. With a moan of submission, Joe relaxed into the kiss and moved his hands up to hold Levon's shoulders so that he wouldn't just float away.

 

Levon wasn't quite sure when or how it happened, but suddenly he had a very aroused man on top of him who seemed to be doing his level best to climb right inside of him. And, on further consideration, Levon decided that would be just dandy with him. His grip on Joe's neck softened into a caress and his other hand slipped around his waist holding his partner even closer.

 

Joe groaned and eased down until he was laying on top of Lundy. God, he felt good. Hadn't felt anything like this in ... He couldn't remember anything ever feeling quite this ... Oh god, it was amazing. Levon's hands were all over him, holding him close and ruffling his hair and stroking his back. When one hand stole down to rest on his ass, Joe groaned and pushed his hips down. He gasped at the feel of the hard cock pressing up to meet his own.

 

"Oh my god, Levon," he groaned, breaking free from the kiss. "What are you doing to me?"

 

Levon smiled up at him. "I'm just tryin' to settle you down a little bit, boy."

 

"Well," Joe answered in a husky tone, "I gotta tell you that it ain't workin'. I don't believe I've ever been less settled down in my life."

 

"I see. In that case ... I'll just hafta try a little harder." Both of Levon's hands came to rest on Joe's rear end and pulled him down as he pushed up. "Mmmm ... god, Joe you feel so good." He reached up and started nibbling on the side of Joe's neck. Which was apparently the thing to do, as Joe started a rhythmic movement against him. Their trapped erections rubbed together causing a pleasure that was almost painful. "Ah, yeah, that's it, just like that, Joe."

 

Grabbing a fistful of Levon's hair, Joe pulled insistently. "What?" Levon gasped as he gave in to the pressure and let go of the delicious neck he'd been dining on. "Clothes."

 

"What?" Levon frowned. "What you tryin' to say to me, Joe?"

 

Joe didn't bother with words, he just started tugging at Levon's shirt. Levon reached to pull the offending garment over his head -- which he found was damn difficult to do with his partner draped over him like a living blanket. He managed though, only to find LaFiamma's hands busying themselves with his belt. Levon, being the kind person that he was, immediately reached down and unfastened Joe's jeans, pushing them out of the way with ruthless efficiency. He lifted his hips just enough to allow Joe to push his jeans out of the way and then pulled Joe down to cover his body again, and ...

 

"Ouch!" Levon yelled. "Get off, Joe. Dammit, get off of me!"

 

Levon's words finally sank into Joe's brain and he lifted himself to one side.

 

"What?" he asked, confused. "What's the problem?"

 

"We're layin' on a goddamn field of boulders, that's what!"

 

Joe frowned and looked around. "Oh," he said as the light dawned. "Well, then let's move to ... um ... Levon? Where can we move to? There's nothing but rocks as far as I can see."

 

"Truck." Levon was fast approaching the point of not really caring where they went as long as he got to come. The sooner, the better as far as he was concerned.

 

Joe looked at the truck. It was too damn far away. On the other hand, *he* sure wasn't willing to lay under Levon on that field of rocks. And, it didn't look like the cowboy was likely to change his mind any time soon. He sighed and rose to his feet. "C'mon," he said holding one hand out to help Levon up.

 

Once on their feet, the two men made it to the truck in near record time ... a fairly tricky maneuver as they both had their pants at half mast. But, make it they did. Levon opened the back of the Jimmy and shoved camping equipment out of the way impatiently. He grabbed a sleeping bag and opened it then turned to Joe.

 

Oh my god ... the boy was completely naked. It was one of the most awe inspiring moments of Levon's life.

 

"Christ on a crutch, boy," Levon somehow managed to say, despite the complete lack of air in his lungs. "Get in here right now."

 

Joe climbed in to join him with admirable speed. Pushing Levon down, he pulled the cowboy's boots and jeans off and fell forward to lie atop him. Levon parted his legs to make room for Joe, then wrapped them firmly around his waist. He then grabbed a couple of fists full of dark hair and pulled himself up to press their mouths together.

 

It was even better than Levon could possibly have imagined ... having Joey's naked length bearing down on him was ... well, it was just about everything in the world. Everything that counted, at any rate. He moaned and opened his mouth wider and started sucking at Joe's tongue. His hands had once again found their way to Joe's ass and he was shoving his hips up even as he pulled Joe's down to meet him.

 

When the need for air finally broke the kiss, Joe reached down and attached his mouth to Levon's neck and started sucking.

 

"Oh, god. Joe, yeah, babe. Do that ... harder, boy ... harder." Levon could feel the orgasm gathering at the base of his spine and arched his head back to give Joe easier access to his neck. "Mmm gonna come, Joey. Can't wait ... can't ... oh jesus ... Come with me Joe. C'mon ... give it up ... Ahhh, yeah ..."

 

And, just that ... the sound of Levon's voice so husky and desperate right in his ear and Joe was coming and shouting and grinding his cock against the body below his.

 

Levon caught his breath at the sheer beauty of Joe's face and tumbled over the edge himself. He almost blacked out he came so hard. It was wonderful and wicked and he never wanted it to stop. Unfortunately, it had to stop eventually. With matching groans the two men collapsed together in a boneless heap.

 

"God damn, Joe," Levon panted. "You damn near killed me. In fact, I'm not altogether sure you didn't."

 

Joe looked over at him and grinned. "Oh, you're alive all right, Levon. But ... If you *ever* try to take me fishing again ... I'll kill you deader than dead. Understand?"

 

Levon managed to give Joe a weak smile and one quick nod before he passed out cold.

 

LaFiamma smiled to himself and moved to lay his head on Levon's shoulder before sleep took him away. He had definite plans for the cowboy and needed to marshal his strength before he could put them into action.


End file.
